I'm Here
by Warrayfinson
Summary: Rated T just in case."Everyone’s fate rested with her, the Certa, the flower girl, my...angel" Zack's POV of Aerith's death.


**AN: Hi everyone!**

**Well, here is my first Final Fantasy VII fanfic. I love this couple, I get so hyper when I hear about them. But that got me thinking. Surely Zack was at Aerith's death scene, and that's when it hit me (well technically a sock hit me in the side of the face while I thinking, that's cousins for you!) but right after the sock hit me in the face I came up with this idea. I would like to dedicate this story to ****BlueFoxofWater1569****, she's one of the greatest authors of all time and writes some of the best stories!**

**Disclaimer: I own this laptop, this glass of lemonade, my soul and this idea, Square Enix owns Final Fantasy VII. **

**I'm Here**

She prayed. Every thought and intention on one thing, Holy. She had to try. She had to try and get Holy to save them or else the world was doom. Everyone's fate rested with her, the Certa, the flower girl, my...angel.

I still remember how I met her, when I fell through the roof of her church. I still remember the times we spent together, some of them the best times of my life. I never got enough of it all, I tried to spend so much time with her. And then I was gone for five years, she thought I would come back. I had to fight the Shirea army off, I failed that. But I did it so I could go home, back to her.

I was right in front of her, I could see her but she couldn't see me. It hurt to know that. She wasn't the only one who couldn't see me. He couldn't either, the person behind me.

I turned my head to look at man with blonde spiky hair, the man I once called a friend and still do, the one person who I gave my buster sword to carry on my pride and dreams.

I turned my head back to her. I wish she could see me. "Aerith..." I said my voice low and soft. She looked up, her fingers still entwined. Did she hear me? No, she had just finished praying, that was all. Aerith looked through me to him. He just stared back at her. Little did she know she was looking at me too...

Something from above caught my eye. I looked up, she did too. I knew who it was, and fear pulsed through me.

NO!

Feeling the need I had to project her, I jumped behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist wishing the sword would stab me and not her. I felt the need to protect her even if I was dead. I prayed that he would miss. His sword gleamed in the light as he flew down from above.

I felt the pain through me. It torn me apart and made my world shatter. I felt tears leak out from the side of my eyes. He pulled the sword out of her body; the ribbon I gave her all those years ago ripped in two and floated to the ground soundlessly. Her small materia went bouncing down, down, down until it went into the water. I felt her pain in her body as she fell forward passing through my arms into the arms of someone else. Cloud's arms held her, his expression showing pain, shock and most of all _agony_.

I felt my stopped heart physically hurt and break into tiny pieces. I collapsed on the ground in a pathetic pulp. Sobs wrecked through my body, more tears came, I never knew the dead could cry. I felt as though everything around me was a blur and I found myself closing my eyes to it all...

I opened my eyes from what felt like hours. I was back in the lifestream again. I sighed heavily getting to my feet. I looked up to see...water? I reached up and found myself being pulled up to the water slowly.

I could see everything so clearly from under the surface. My eyes stopped on him and her. I was now fully in the water floating around. I could only watch as he walked into the water disturbing its still surface. He stopped near the middle, I could still see the agony on his face, but one emotion stood out more this time, _guilt_.

He felt guilty for not saving her in time, he felt guilty for everything, and he felt as though she hated him for not saving her. I had to admit, I had the slightest anger towards him, but it wasn't strong enough for me to hate him. I knew he did the best he could and I knew he would have done anything to save her. I forgave him, and I knew she would forgive him to.

He murmured words of an unnecessary apology and words of sorrow. He placed her over the water and slowly let his arms slip from under her. She began to sink into the water when his arms were completely gone. I saw him walk off with his head low. She sank deeper and deeper towards me, her hair swirling around her.

I swam up to her with my arms in front of me. I stopped half way waiting for her to fall into my arms. She did but continued to sink. I sank with her closing my eyes. I sighed; it came out perfectly instead of a watery muffle. I lower my head into her scalp as we came close to the lifestream. I felt the lifestream taking both of us in, it's white and green, wispy strands of light coil around us. I felt us pass through.

I felt dry again, and so did she. I didn't move my head. I felt her move, I felt her smile. I took my head out of her scalp and put her on the ground. I looked into her clear, emerald eyes "Zack...?"

I pulled her into an embrace, one arm around her shoulders, the other around her waist. The two words I said next were words I've wanted to say for so long, words I always wanted her to hear, words that didn't seem important to most, but to me they were the most comforting and important words in the world right now.

"I'm here..."

**So, what do you all think? If you have time, reviews are most appreciated! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Keep Writing!! ;)**


End file.
